defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucian Drach
Character First Name: Lucian Character Last Name: Drach IMVU Username: IlLucianlI Nickname: (optional) Luci Age: Old as shit. ((appearance of a man in his early twenties)) Date of Birth: 12/13 Gender: Male '' '''Ethnicity:' Vampire Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 Blood Type: AB Occupation: Elite Scars/Tattoos: Ears pierced Moon tattoo on forehead Affiliation: Drach Relationship Status: Single Family: Father: Sanctum Drach Mother: Cryssy Drach Twin Sister: Isis Drach Adopted Daughter: Aza Alignment: Lawful evil A lawful evil character sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit and shows a combination of desirable and undesirable traits. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, devils, and undiscriminating mercenary types who have a strict code of conduct. Personality: Lucian can be described as Very Strict and Cruel. Only his family has seen the cheerful and playful side of him. Hes one who truely wants the best for his family and their clan and would kill anyone who got into their way without a thought.Unlike most of his clan he finds an odd fascination with the other clans. Behavior: Often engaging new members asking question and getting to know people. Working is something he does alot of but he enjoys it, if not working he's more than likely killing or partying. Motto: (optional) "How pathetic.." "Learn your place" '''Summoning:' Bloodline/Clan: Drach Vampires Clan Ranking Class: ''' Clan Head '''Element One: Darkness Element Two: Weapon of choice: Silver Bladed Fan Strengths: Exceptional CQC Exceptional Strength and speed Weaknesses: Sunlight (Slight Discomfort) Holy Water Magical E'ssence Color:' Reddish Purple Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan."'' '''Maximum capacity at: Ancient'' '(100 Pieces) '' ''Please allocate now: '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these)'' Bladed Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): (1) 3 (Kept at either side of him, attached to the beltloop of his pants. Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each): 10 ('Kept secured at his back) '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each) Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Throwing knives''' (cost 2 pieces): 10 (Draped in a holster over his chest) 'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):Ranks S)'' List the other weapons here: Silver Bladed Fan (5) (Folded and kept on opposite side of the bladed whip) '''Total: 38 Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) The Five Senses: * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity, and distance, Compulsion * Tier 1 (Minor Mind Control) * Tier 2 (Average Mind Control, Minor Memory Manipulation) * Tier 3 (Above average Mind Control, Average Memory Manipulation) * Tier 4 (Exceptional Mind control and Memory Manipulation) Bloodletting and Siring (Only Available to Clan Head) Decelerated Aging Fear Inducement(Rank S) Haemopotent Replication (Rank S) Regeneration * Tier One (Minor Regeneration- Requires Blood) (C rank) * Tier Two ( Average Regeneration of Basic Wounds - Requires Blood) (B Rank) * Tier Three (Major Regeneration of Most Wounds - Requires Blood) (A Rank) * Tier Four (Exceptional Regeneration - Doesnt require blood to begin healing) (S Rank) Disease Immunity Shadow Techniques: Shadow Marionette(Rank C) Shadow Travel(Rank B) Shadow Storage(Rank C) Dark Aura(Rank A) Shadow Cloak(Rank A) Shadow Mutilation(Rank S) Shadow Combat(Rank C) Shadow Fog(Rank D) Absolute Darkness(Rank A) Animated Shadow(Rank S) Light Absorption(Rank A) Dark Shield Construction(Rank C) Darkness Manipulation (Rank B) Special Abilities: Darkside Reveal Allies: Drach, Kegan Enemies: Belmont Background Information: First born son of the first vampire in existence and trained since birth to rule. Lucian has spent most of his time studying techniques and skills to further his strength. Traveling all over the world to gather different form of knowledge he hadn't had much interaction with much of the other clans, leaving him fairly unknown among the other groups. At his fathers call he returned to their home in Germany. His disappointment growing to see how drastically their numbers had dwindled he has set out again in search of proper recruits to rebuilt his new empire.With his reign beginning Lucian hopes to be able to band together with the other supernatural clans in order to ultimately end the rule of humankind and bringing forth the next stage of existence. Role-playing Library: Approved by: IlRitsuka